Forget What Did
by EllaShade
Summary: .. 'Fear. Power. Control.' Oh how those words irritated me. 'I wasn't scared' ... 'I never said you were.' The smirk was back again. I always thought this was a Hiwatari thing, maybe it'd rubbed off on Tala. So Ivanov thought he had power & control huh?
1. Snow Day

**Forget What Did**

_Mogul Jake_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters you recognise from it. I do, however, own Kitty Kon (and whatever else she decides to call herself) as well as Callum Somer, Imogen West and Hunter Cape.

**Summary:** Kitty Kon has always been moving on until the day her past, the whole past, catches up with her. Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari saved her life with no thanks, and now they're pissed about it. But four years can change a lot, and no one banked on feelings changing ... (Geez I need a better summary)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snow Day**

I wound my hands around the hot cup of coffee, sat back and grinned. It wasn't often that I felt completely and utterly free of everything, but right at this moment, sitting in the corner window table of Kyma's with my closest friends, life was just fine. Late afternoon sunlight filtered on to the wooden table, showing up the mug ring stains and deep niches in the wood, half of which had been carved in by us in moments of boredom. I snorted as I ran my thumb over the words 'Ben is a cum bucket.' Ah, good times.

"Why are you so happy?" Callum, one of my closest friends, flopped onto the chair next to me, untying his black waiters' pouch and dumping it on the table.

"Why do you sound so surprised?!" Sure, usually I had something on my mind which prevented me from relaxing completely, but generally I'd learned to be laid back, content. At least, I'd learned to appear that way. He shrugged, turning away from me to look out of the window and pushing a hand through dark blonde hair that had gotten just a little too long. "Snow's melted. Everyone gets depressed when the snow melts."

I snorted again. "Yeah, not me. It's crazy; a little bit of snow that melts by lunchtime and the British go bloody mental." Callum shot me a wry smile, "Don't tell me you're not glad school's out." Ah he'd got me there. My gaze wandered; Callum was damn beautiful when he smiled, and I mean beautiful. His face was pretty near perfect, so delicate were the features that he was almost feminine- looking, and he had a lithe slim body, pale and smooth skin. He somewhat reminded me of that old acquaintance of mine, Tala Ivanov. I guess a shadow must've passed over my face, because Callum frowned briefly. "Alright, where's the flaw?"

I chuckled, "You don't have any, unlike the rest of us mere mortals." I stuck my tongue out at him and immediately wished I hadn't. His smile turned flirtatious and I looked down as I felt my cheeks burn. The only time we'd ever got together had begun with some rather lewd comments about me sticking my tongue in the chocolate fountain, all the while accompanied by that flirtatious smile. It would never have worked though; they don't know the half of my life before I ended up in Thornacre; I couldn't be with someone I was lying to.

"Anyway, I didn't think it snowed in China." Ok, so they knew that I was born and grew up in China. I'd always been deliberately vague about the four years inbetween then and now, however.

"In the mountains it does. I didn't mean China though - snow there is almost as exciting as snow here." I paused, I'd never told my friends here in Thornacre about Russia, and I didn't especially want any of it on my mind, but I guess the snow had alread done that damage. "I got used to snow in Russia."

Callum twisted his body to face mine and raised an eyebrow. Damn, he wasn't meant to be _that _interested. "Russia?! You are a dark horse Kit."

I cringed slightly and pointedly looked out of the window. "It was just a flying visit." Kitty, by the way, is my nickname. My real, full name, the one I was born with, is Tess Kon, but my name is different depending on where I go. Right now it's Tess Jaquest, but everyone here knows me as Kitty.

The point of me leaving China was to leave it behind, yeah there are issues surrounding the whole thing but I'll explain that later. Basically, my brother had already left me there and I got pretty angry and took off, changed my name, changed my hair, changed my clothes. A lot of crap happened between leaving the village and getting here, but Thornacre is my new life now and my New Year's Resolution is to move on and make _real_ friends. A little voice reminded me that I'd never make real friends if I didn't tell the whole truth, but I pushed it back. Move on, leave everything else behind, that's what I was doing. I turned to Callum again, who was still looking at me with interest. I could tell what he wanted to ask; if Russia was just a flying visit how could I have become 'used' to the snow? However, for whatever reason, he decided not to mention it and pushed the money I'd given him for the coffee across the table.

Maybe I didn't give my friends enough credit, hell I guess I could even forge a relationship with Callum if I went for it. New beginnings, new _relationships_. I grinned. Well, I might as well try.

"Ok, but first round tonight is on me. I'll make yours sambucca, ay?"

"Kit, are you trying to get a minor drunk?!" he cocked an eyebrow

I snorted. Third time, I was on such a roll. "Uh, first off I'm a minor too, but that's never stopped us before, and second ... yes, I am."

His deep blue eyes locked onto my golden ones and a shiver shot down my spine, y'know, goose- over- grave type of thing. I'd made the invitation now, I could hardly take it back, but rejection was still something I was hardly used to as I never usually risked putting myself in that position.

"You wouldn't need to, you know." he smiled gently at me and I silently thanked my good fortune to be sitting down right now - I'm not sure my knees would have kept me upright otherwise.

Imogen took that exact moment to detach herself from long term boyfriend Hunter and flicked me. Up until now they'd been doing coupley things whilst I'd waited for Callum to finish shift and relieve me of being the third- party."Stop drooling. You're meant to be playing hard to get, remember?" My mouth dropped open. Imogen has rather a penchant for saying things that embarass me no end, especially when they're not true.

"Immie! Take that back. Right now." She rolled her eyes at me and glanced at Callum. "Nothing was previously said whatsoever, certainly not on playing hard to get and most definitely nothing to do with you. At all. Ever. Apart from last weekend when I stayed round Kitty's."

I sighed, leaning my chin on my hand in order to disguise the slight blush. There was no point in arguing with Imogen if she was determined to tease me. She was just looking out for me after all; having settled down to wedded bliss with Hunter (and they really were perfect together, even I could put up with the endless honeymooning, and I normally hate sickening public displays of affection) she just wanted everyone else to know how good it was.

"You two coming out tonight?" changing the subject would, hopefully, get everyone's attention off my lovelife and onto something less personal.

"Uh, yes." Hunter told me, as if I was being ridiculously stupid. "You just offered to get the first round in, I ain't passing that offer up." Hunter. Would- be alcoholic but he handles it far too well! He's like a brother to me, like the brother I should have had if mine hadn't taken off with even so much as a goodbye, and is so easy going that I've never actually seen him angry. His bleached blonde hair and baby blues would make him a target for girls, if it weren't for the scruffy folk look he carries off so well. Even if he was a target for girls, I don't think it would make any impression. He's too laid back to care and Immie's hardly the jealous or paranoid type. She'd probably be flattered.

"I take it you're speaking for Im as well?"

Hunter nodded and elbowed her; she'd had her attention on the street outside Kyma's for the last minute.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah Kit. I was just checking out the eye candy." she winked at me and returned to peering out the window whilst Hunter put on his mock- hurt look. Kyma's was the first shop along this street, but we were sitting on opposite sides of the table in the window front. Imogen and Hunter could see all the way to one end of the street and I could see all the way to the other end, and Callum, facing the window, could only see what was in front of him. I leaned forwards out of my chair and peered through the glass same way Im was looking. "Really, where?"

I received a light kick on the ankle for my efforts. "Oight you, you literally just propositioned me and you're already checking out other guys." Callum rolled his eyes but there was a slight bite to his tone; whilst Im and Hunter weren't the jealous types, Callum and I certainly were, me moreso. Still, the 'proposition' was hardly direct, it's not like it entitled him to ownership over me or anything.

"Consider this playing hard to get." I replied, hovering closer still to the window. "Anyway, I'm not 'checking' , I'm looking."

Once I had a clear view out of the window it was impossible to mistake the eye candy Imogen was referring to. He was striking, just as he always had been, though being seventeen had certainly changed a lot of things. Vivid red hair was still styled into the unique wing shapes with two bangs framing the pale, strong Russian features, and the arctic blue eyes were still the same. The slim thirteen year old body frame had obviously changed in the four years since I'd last seen him; he walked purposefully, no, _strutted_, and there were lithe muscles beneath the snow white skin. My initial response was to grin. Damn, he was hot. Then, I pulled back. This was Tala fucking Ivanov, who'd risked his life busting me out of the Abbey and who I'd ... never got round to getting back to ... It wasn't that I hadn't been grateful or anything, it's just neither he nor his best friend Hiwatari had ever particularly liked me and besides, I was the type of person who moved on. I didn't stick around and make friends. Anyway, I always thought they'd helped me get out of that place just so they could be number one students again. They were arrogant like that. Still, I'm guessing Tala wasn't exactly going to be pleased that I'd never thanked him for his efforts.

Callum looked at me oddly as I pressed myself back against the wall and began muttering, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" under my breath then turned to look out the window as Tala passed the glass in front of us, and then stopped to look at the menu board outside Kyma's.

"Kit he's not that impressive." Well Callum was pissed. I couldn't deal with that now though, it was obvious Tala was going to come in and if I didn't move, fast, he'd see me. I'd known him well enough to know he always had to be the dominant one and he'd easily overpower me. I could deal with Callum's temper later; Tala's I was _not_ willing to risk.

"Shit I'm going to the loo now." I said breathlessly and turned, walking fast to the back of the shop. "And if anyone asks, I'm not here." Just an afterthought.

I could practically feel Callum's confused expression on my back, "Kit, we don't even have a toilet!" but that was nothing compared to the feel of Tala's eyes on me. Living in that abbey had taught me to feel stares a mile off, and seeing as I spent most of my time with Tala and Kai (grudgingly, I had very little choice in the matter) theirs were particularly memorable.

"Kit."

Ah shit, I froze in my tracks. Real smart move that was. I turned slowly and stared straight into those icy orbs. It was a shock - I'd not bumped into anyone from my past, ever. I was nervous too; Callum, Imogen and Hunter knew nothing substantial about my past and this was bound to raise questions. Crossing my arms across my chest I took a step back, he was literally exuding power and arrogance as he smirked lazily. Luckily I wasn't fooled, his eyes told me he was pissed as hell and I was not looking forward to what was coming next.

I gulped as he strode towards me, waiting for impact. As he reached me he gripped my wrist tightly and shoved me to the wall behind where I was standing, where he proceeded to pin my wrist above my head and push his face closer to mine. I felt like a small child, and no one was going to treat me that way.

"Fuck you Ivanov." I spat, turning my head to the side so I didn't have to look at him. Cowardly, maybe, but what the hell did I care, I just wanted to get away.

"I'd love you to." he drawled in my ear , swiftly taking the lobe between his teeth and biting hard.

I turned my face back and hissing, bared my fangs, trying to hide my surprise. No one, not anyone, talked to me like that. The prick was way more arrogant than I thought. Struggling, I lifted a knee to aim a blow where it was needed, but he simply pressed his entire body against mine in one swift move, preventing me from moving at all. It rendered me breathless and completely helpless; all I could do was listen.

"You owe me Kit, and a few others. Come out later, I'll find you."

"Bite me." I snarled. Great, my retorts were getting worse.

I felt the edges of his teeth press hard against the smooth skin of my neck and the sharp scrape as he bit down. "And I thought you were the one with the fangs." he smirked and released me, at the door before I'd barely had time to recover. "Later Kit."

I had no doubt he'd be able to find me wherever I went now. How the fuck did he know I was here in Thornacre anyway? It had hardly been a chance meeting. I sighed and regained use of my limbs, rubbing my aching head; he hadn't exactly been gentle when he'd shoved me against the wall. Looking up, I could see Callum's look of anger mixed with concern, and the confused faces of Hunter and Imogen ... Well this would be way fun. My new start was now completely fucked up thanks to Tala, nothing good could come of this now. I briefly considered moving on again, but Tala would find me. This time I was going to have to face things head on. I put on a vaguely embarrassed face and went back to join the others.

I'd have to get Tala later.

* * *

Wheey ... what's Tala going to want to say to Kit? How did he find her? And who are the 'others' she owes?!

Pretty crappy first chapter. I hurried the end as well as I wanted to get this up and I'm going to London tomorrow so won't have time!! I'm really sorry about the load of OCs here and the distinct lack of Kai and Tala and other Beyblade characters. Trust me, they will appear in force later on (and certainly in next chapter.) Meanwhile ... please review, it's my inspiration to continue D


	2. A Kiss & A Promise

**Forget What Did**

_Mogul Jake_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters you recognise from it. I do, however, own Kitty Kon (and whatever else she decides to call herself) as well as Callum Somer, Imogen West and Hunter Cape.

**Summary:** Kitty Kon has always been moving on until the day her past, the whole past, catches up with her. Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari saved her life with no thanks, and now they're pissed about it. But four years can change a lot, and no one banked on feelings changing ...

... Tala has caught up with Kit in a rather explosive (and so unsubtle) meeting of sorts, and now he wants to 'talk.' Kit assumes it's to do with her escape from the abbey - Kai and Tala helped her, but she never thanked them or even let them know she was successful. But with Tala there's always something more, and this time isn't going to be any different.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Kiss & A Promise**

"I still don't want to leave you." I was stood outside Kyma's on the cobbles with Callum, trying to convince him to go home. Immie and Hunter had already left to be back in town in time for the gig at The Human Bar, but I'd managed to explain and excuse myself. What can I say, I'm good.

"C'mon Callum. Tala's an old friend, that whole power control thing was an act" I bit my lip, if only he knew how deadly important fear, power and control were. "And besides, I owe him. I would've done the same. You would've done the same." I'd managed to convince Callum that I owed Tala money, and he'd just happened to be passing when the sight of one-who-got-away drove him mental. I could tell Callum wanted to ask more; nothing from my past had ever turned up before but I wasn't going to let them go detective on me easily. He didn't ask though. One of Callum's many good points is his ability to be restrained and recognise when to keep his mouth shut. Good things come to those who wait.

So much for my facing the problem head on idea. I'd probably just made it a lot worse by shamelessly lying, but I had to get my answers from Tala first. I still had no real idea of why he was here - it seemed pretty far out to travel across continents (which I assumed he must have done) just to get an apology from me. I mean, I know Tala is proud but this is too much effort even for him. There was definitely something else, and besides, if he'd managed to locate me so easily, then why didn't Boris come after me when I left?

I shook my head, if I didn't get going soon it would be too late for Tala to 'catch up' with me. That was freaky too, what was he doing, spying on me?!

"Callum, _go_." I stepped away but he pulled me back towards him and ran his thumb along my jaw.

"Promise me you'll be good?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, though the returning shivers were making it rather hard to concentrate on movement. Gently, he pressed his mouth against mine and ran his fingertips backwards along my skull, easing his tongue past my fangs and sliding it slowly along the side of mine. The shivers began firing up and down my spine violently and delicious warmth settled in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, I wasn't so pissed about the whole jealous - possession thing; this more than made up for it. In another second he'd gone, striding away from me in the gathering dusk with a grin over his shoulder and a kiss and promise. Damn, I'd seriously let my guard down that time. I had to wait a second to regain control of my senses and then, smiling to myself, I jammed my headphones in and headed in the opposite direction. I'd need cigarettes if I was going to have to deal with Tala.

**"Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing. Got lucky, beautiful shot, you're taking everything off..."**

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sure, I loved this song but I had no idea where Tala was. Could he be following me? I realised that I had indeed been dancing, so I stopped that immediately and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets as a blush spread over my cheeks. Damn skin, it was the only thing that could give me away when I completely shut down. As I tried in vain to bury my hands deeper I realised there was a distinct box shaped item also jammed into my pocket. Wheey, last cigarette, I needn't waste money on an entire new pack now. I leaned against one of the poplar trees along the highstreet and cupped my hands around the flame to light up. Ah, the sweet relief of nicotine.

"That's disgusting."

"You have a vice too Tala." I tossed the empty pack into the bin and blew the smoke out, watching it twist upwards in the cold air.

"No I don't."

"Uh, yes you do. No one's untouchable, don't be naive."

He growled under his breath, irritated. I could keep on like this and really rile him up if I wanted to, but I wouldn't get my answers by pissing Tala Ivanov off.

"So. Why are you here? How'd you find me? And why'd you have to make such a scene at the cafe?"

He smirked, "Afraid your boyfriend's gonna get jealous?!"

I flushed. He had been watching me then, bastard. "No. But why? We could have had the entire talk at once if you'd done it a little more subtly. Then you could piss off and leave me alone. Forever."

"Fear. Power. Control." Oh, how those words pissed me off.

"I wasn't scared!"

"I never said you were." The smirk was back again. I always thought this was a Hiwatari thing, maybe it had rubbed off on Tala. Speaking of which ...

"Where's Kai?" It was weird ... I'd assumed Tala wanted an explanation about what had happened after I'd left Russia at the very least, and that definitely involved Kai.

"Not here." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, state the obvious Ivanov.

"You still haven't answered my first two questions."

Tala sighed heavily and ghosted a hand across his temples. He was tired, exausted perhaps - something he didn't usually reveal. That was surprising actually, was the great Yuriy letting his guard slip? "You don't really need to know. Not yet at least. It's above you." ... Above me?! I frowned, confused. How could his discovery of my whereabouts be something I didn't need to know, or more importantly, something that was _above me?!_

He took a step towards me and, taking my chin in his fingers, tilted my face upwards towards him. He almost looked sorry for me. That made me angry.

"Don't try and pull the whole fear-power-control thing on me. You forget Tala, we were trained exactly the same way."

He frowned in anger and dropped his hand. "Oh hardly. You were there for what, a year? Kai and I grew up in that place, our training was far more extensive than yours."

"And you think that makes you better?! I got out, Tala. I escaped. Don't you think that makes me a damnsight better than you?!"

Tala gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side. "You wouldn't have escaped if it weren't for us."

"Wanna bet." I muttered. I knew half the issue here was the fact that he and Kai had never known if their efforts were in vain; for all they knew Boris could have found me and I'd be dead. I was willing to bet Tala only wanted a proper apology or something ... but then again, nothing was that simple coming from him. I'd have to suffer the consequences of my actions, that was the way of the abbey.

In one swift move he'd slammed my wrist against the tree. I grimaced; this new method of control was going to end up breaking my wrists at some point. Eggshell blue stones bored into my golden eyes and immediately I closed down; Mask All Emotions - that was primary rule for eliminating weakness.

"You have NO idea what we went through for you." Now he'd lost it. My walls went up and Tala's came down, there was the briefest of flickers in his eyes and that moment was enough to tell me everything; the hurt, the exhaustion, the permanent guard he now had in place, the lack of trust. My eyes widened briefly with surprise, I'd had no idea. God what had I done? I wanted to say sorry and do something to make it all better; he felt lost to me, but I had to keep the mask up.

"Why don't you tell me then? _Tell me _what you went through, make me understand."

He released me and leaned back on his heels. "You know exactly what." He pulled a hipflask from his jeans pocket and took a deep swig. The smell was unbelievably strong; Russian vodka. We'd used it enough times as an oral painkiller and an antiseptic at the abbey. Plus getting drunk was the only fun we ever had. But Tala's words had confused me no end ... that brief insight had shown me how difficult it would be for him to trust anyone, especially since I'd let him down so badly, yet he'd actually _allowed _me that insight. I should've known really, Tala was smart enough not to let his guard down by accident. But still, why _had_ he let it down for me? Just to show me exactly how much damage I'd done and make me feel guilty? I didn't think so. Like I said before, nothing is straightforward where Tala Ivanov is involved.

I had so had enough of this. My head killed, not to mention my wrists; it had been one long afternoon of me explaining myself; firstly to Callum and the others and then to Tala and frankly, I was fed up.

"Look, can't we just -" I hesitated. Was it really a good idea to head out with him? We didn't trust eachother, heck I didn't even think we liked eachother and Callum was in town somewhere. I didn't really want to have to answer more questions if he saw us out together. And the demon drink ... Well everyone knows what that can do to a person.

"Yeah let's go get drunk." Tala's suggestion, not mine. But hey, maybe it was just what was needed.

Smiling wryly in the dark I took the flask from Tala's outstretched hand and beat a path to the park. For all my stubbornness in resolutely moving forward I had to admit it felt so good to return to the familiarity of old times. I was ready to lose myself for once - tonight would be veeery interesting.

* * *

Oh yes, the possibility of drunkenness, that's going to be fun to write! D

To sum up ... Kai isn't 'around' which is odd, Tala is being a confusing contradictive bastard; does he trust her or doesn't he? and there's some much bigger motive to his arrival in Thornacre other than to get an apology. Mmm ...?

I have so many ideas and I know where I'm going with this one! Geez, I just stayed up 'til 3am to get this chapter done, I must be hooked. Oh London was a great laugh, that gave me some ideas too. Hehe.

Thanks for review! Keep 'em coming ...


End file.
